Must there always be someone new?
by RuinsofTikal
Summary: Kairi's the most beautiful, popular, smart, and loved by ALL....but when a certain new student comes...who said she would be loved by ALL forever? R&R plz!


**Hi! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN any characters from Kingdom Hearts!**

Chapter 1

The alarm clock rang over and over and over making Kairi slam her fists on the clock beside her bed.

"Stupid alarm..." She mumbled to herself as she got up with half awakened eyes "Why do I have to go to school..."

Kairi got up off her bed and walked into her bathroom and did her morning routines, got her breakfast, and went to go meet up with one of her best friends at the end of the street from where she lives. The girl walked up to her friend's house and knocked...

"Namine! ARE YOU READY TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

Namine walked out...or basically ran out to where Kairi was.

"Yes Kairi...I'm ready...and don't yell in front of the door...again."

"Well, I dont really wanna be late like last time when you overslept."

The girls walked to school rather silently until they got to the entrance of the building where they met up with Selphie and Yuffie.

"HI KAI! HI NAMI!" Selphie squealed making everyone around them cover their ears.

"Ummmm...Dont worry about Selphie...She consumed some sugar this morning..." Yuffie pointed out.

"You sure she didn't consume a mountain of sugar?" Namine asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ha! No she didn't...She ate ice cream for breakfast."

The group went into the school and were greeted by at least a dozen people already since they were all popular. Everyone wanted to be their friend and all the guys wanted them to be 'more than friends'.

"Hey Kairi!"

The gals turned to the familiar voice that belonged to Riku, the 'hottest guy in school'. He was one of Kairi's friend along with a bunch of other people and he also has bunches of girls all over him...literally pouncing him from no where.

"Hi Riku." Kairi greeted "You finally got all the girls away from you?"

"Yeah...They are like monsters that won't stop trying to kill me..." As if that was the cue, a bunch of girls stormed up to him and started to pounce him and chase him around.

"Oh jeez! See ya around Kai! Gotta goooooo!" He screamed as he ran maniacally.

Kairi giggled and turned to her friends who were eyeing her with a funny look

"What?" The red-haired girl questioned curiously.

"You like him don't you..." Yuffie said looking at her supsiciously.

"No I dont..." Just then the bell rang so they went their separate ways to their first class. As she walked in she overheard a few girls whispering about a new student and how he is cute and all but she ignored them and took her seat in front of Yuna.

"Hey Kairi, did you hear about the new kid?" Yuna asked.

Kairi turned around "Ummm...Sure..."

"I heard that he's a real hottie."

"Oh...Have you seen him?"

"Nope...but now I have." Yuna's attention went to someone who just walked through the door "Hmmmm...He's not as cute as Tidus though."

Kairi eyed the new kid with the light brown hair and smiled but the smile faded when the teacher came in...

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student named Sora. Please give him a warm welcome." The teacher said "Sora, you could sit in front of Ms. Kairi." She continued as she pointed to Kairi. Sora grinned and sat in front of her while a couple of people were whispering to each other and giggling. Kairi looked at Sora and tapped his shoulder. He turned around to face the girl...

"Hi Sora. My name's Kairi." She said with a sweet smile.

_'She must be those popular girls who tries to be everyone's girlfriend...Well she's not gonna win me.' _"Hi...uh...Kairi..."

"So you're the new guy everyone's talkin' about."

"Heh...Yeah. I hate being the center of attention when nobody even knows me yet."

"I know how that feels."

"How would you know how that feels when I bet you're the one that's always in everyone's attention?"

"Uh..." Kairi was about to answer but the bell rang so they had to go but before Kairi left, she talked to Sora one last time.

"Sooo...um...See you at lunch?"

"Eh, whatever." And with that, they both left to go to their next classes...

_'Jeez...What's up with that new kid? He seems to not be interested in me...Normally, ALL the new guys talk to me with at least SOME interest...Well...Sora is possibly the hottest guy I've ever seen!' _Kairi was so into her own thoughts that she bumped into the door to her next class "ow..."

"Kairi, are you okay?"

Kairi turned around to find Namine standing behind her.

"Yeah..." She smiled and opened the door to her next class and sat next to Namine quickly before the teacher came in. The blonde turned to Kairi and asked

"Did you see Sora yet?"

"Yeah...Where did you find out about him? He couldn't have been in your first period class..."

"Riku told me about him in first period...He wanted to tell you this morning but the mob of fangirls kept chasing him."

"Well...Sora doesn't seem quite fond of me."

"Really? Wonder why?"

"I don't know...Maybe we'll find out at lunch..."

**Okay, I'm done for now.**


End file.
